spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Let the Games Begin: Part 2
Let the Games Begin: Part 2 is the second episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show 'Plot ' The two teams compete in their first competition, which is a scavenger hunt, that consists of the team members making life threatning decisions. 'Transcript' Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard SpongeBob: Last week on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants were introduced to one another. Who will win the first challenge? Who will be eliminated? All these questions and much more will be answerd this week on, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! (Opening Theme) SpongeBob: It is now time to divide you into teams. First up The Krabby Patties. Barnacle Boy, Mr. Krabs, Karen, Man Ray, Pearl, Plankton, and Sandy. Next up, The Jellyfish. Flying Dutchman, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man, Mrs. Puff, Patrick, Squidward, and Squilliam. Squidward: '''What!? Why am I on the same team as Squilliam!? '''SpongeBob: I thought it would make the competition a little juicy. Squidward: Juicy!? SpongeBob: Yes Squidward, juicy. J-U-I-C-Y, juicy. Squidward: 'That's not what I meant you barnacle brain! '''Larry the Lobster: '''Sorry to interupt, but what's the first competition? '''SpongeBob:'Good question Larry! The first competition is a scavenger hunt. (Everyone looks releived) '''SpongeBob: '''In which you will have to make life threatning decisinons. (Everyone gasps) '''Mrs. Puff: We're risking our lives for money? Mr. Krabs: Not just money! We're talking about one million smackaroos! SpongeBob: '''Everyone calm down. The possibilities of not coming back from this competition are just 75 in 100. Anyway, each team will be given one clue that will lead them to the next part of the scavenger hunt. The first team to complete the scavenger hunt will be granted invincibility from tonights elimination ceremony. '''Flying Dutchman: When do we start? SpongeBob: Don't you mean, when do we start? Flying Dutchman: That's what I just said. SpongeBob: '''I'm sure you did. (Sarcasticlly) '''Flying Dutchman: Grr! SpongeBob: If you all just calm down I'll give you your first clue. (Everyone listens closely) SpongeBob: Your first clue is, "What creature has four legs, but never walks on them?" Squilliam: I know the answer! Barnacle Boy: '''Well spit it out! '''Squilliam: '''The answer is a Jellyfish! Wait a minute! Are you even on our team? '''Barnacle Boy: Nope. (Reports back to his team with the answer) Squilliam: '''Hey! Get back here! (Both teams race to Jellyfish Fields) '''Setting: Jellyfish Fields Patrick: (Catches Jellyfish) I got one! Squidward: '''Well whats the next clue? '''Patrick: Oh, you mean that peice of paper? Squidward: Yes! What happened to it? Patrick: '''Oh, that silly old thing. I ate it. '''Squidward: You what!? Patrick: Don't get your tidey whities in a twist. It'll be out in a couple hours. Gary: Meow? Man Ray: (Catches a Jellyfish) I got one! Plankton: Yeah, yeah, good for you. Read the next clue! Man Ray: What's the magic word? Plankton: (Sighs) Please. Sandy: '''Well, what's it say? '''Man Ray: It says, "The contestant holding this clue must spend 30 seconds inside a Jellyfish hive, where you will find your next clue." Piece of cake. French Narrator: 30 seconds later. Man Ray: I want my mommy! (Exits the hive in fear) Sandy: Did you get the next clue? Man Ray: Clue? What clue'?' Sandy: '''The one you were supposed to get while you were in the hive. '''Man Ray: '''I'll be right back. '''French Narrator: '''Another 30 seconds later. '''Sandy: '''Did you get it this time? '''Man Ray: It's not like I would forget it again. Sandy: '''Where is it then? '''Man Ray: Hold on another 30 seconds. French Narrator: Yet another 30 seconds later. Man Ray: Yes, I remembered it this time! It says, "What do you wear on your hand that is bigger than a galaxy?" Pearl: '''That doesn't make any sense! '''Karen: Or maybe it does! You wear a glove on your hand, and a universe is bigger than a galaxy! The answer is Glove Universe! Setting: '''Glove Universe '''Pearl: '''What now? '''Fred: (Falls from the sky) Here's your next clue. (Hands paper to Sandy) Sandy: '''"The contestant standing to the left of the person holding this clue must ride the Glove Drop, where you will find your next clue." '''Man Ray: (Observes that he is standing to the left of Sandy) Not again! (Rides the Glove Drop) Sandy: Did you get the next clue? Man Ray: Yes, I got your precious clue! It says, "Where do you go to swim in something slimey?" Mr. Krabs: Huh? Sandy: Wait a minute! You swim in a lagoon, and goo is slimey, so the answer is Goo Lagoon! Setting: Goo Lagoon Mr. Krabs: '''Where's the next clue? '''Scooter: '''Right here man! (Hands Mr. Krabs a paper) '''Mr. Krabs: It says, "Congratulations for being the first team to complete the scavenger hunt! You and your team have won invincibility from tonights elimination ceremony. Report to SpongeBob's backyard imediatly to except your reward. Setting: '''SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: '''Congratulations to the Krabby Patties for winning todays competition! It appears that the Jellyfish are still trying to get there next clue. '''Setting: Jellyfish Fields Larry the Lobster: You can do it Patrick! Patrick: I'm trying! Setting: '''SpongeBobs Backyard '''SpongeBob: '''The results are in, and the first contestant to be eliminated from ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show ''is... Squilliam! '''Squilliam: '''What!? This isn't fair! I'm better than every single one of you! This is an outrage! I'll be back! '''SpongeBob: '''What's his problem? '''The End 'Trivia ' *This is the first episode to contain an elimination ceremony. *Squlliam is the eliminated contestant. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes